The present invention relates to an auxiliary rim, which is pivoted to a frame of eyeglasses, such that it can be pivoted on the frame between an open not-in-use position and an in-use position.
People having shortsightedness or long-sightedness have to wear eyeglasses. The eyeglasses have a main frame having lens fitted thereto. In order to prevent sunlight from hurting the eyes, the eyeglasses can have an auxiliary rim fitted thereto; sunglasses are fitted to the auxiliary rim. The auxiliary rim is usually removable such that the user can separate it from the main frame of the eyeglasses when the sunlight is not very strong.
Referring to FIG. 4, a heretofore known auxiliary rim 20 has magnets 201 at two ends of the rim 20. A main eyeglasses frame 10 has magnets 101 also at two ends of a rim thereof. Thus, the auxiliary rim 20 can be removably fitted to the main frame 10 by means of the attraction between the magnets 101 and 201.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, another heretofore known auxiliary rim 40 has backward extensions 401 at two ends thereof. The backward extensions 401 each has a magnet 402 fitted thereto. A main frame 30 has magnets 301 on a rear side corresponding to the magnets 402 of the auxiliary rim 40. Thus, the auxiliary rim 40 can be removably fitted to the main frame 30 as shown in FIG. 6.
Referring to FIG. 7, a third heretofore known auxiliary rim 60 has supporting extensions 601 at two ends thereof Each of the supporting extensions 601 has a magnet 602 thereon. A main frame 50 also has magnets 501 at two ends thereof such that the rim 60 can be removably connected to the main frame 50 with the magnets 602 attracted to the magnets 501 and the supporting extensions 601 resting on the main frame 50.
It is found that the above three auxiliary rims have a common undesirable feature. The auxiliary rims have to be separated from the main frame when not in use and fitted back to the main frame when they have to be used. It is very inconvenient for the user.